Fear
by Blackfang64
Summary: "So Natsuki, what are you afraid of?" chibi ShizNat humour


**Author: ...boo! Enjoy this chibi ShizNat!**

**-0-0-**

"Hey Natsuki, can I ask you something?" small jaded eyes were drawn towards the small chestnut haired girl sitting happily beside the cobalt haired girl.

"What is it Shizuru?"

"Do you have a fear of something?" the blunette paused momentarily at this question with a blank look upon her face.

"No" came Natsuki's reply but Shizuru didn't look the least bit convinced.

"Come on Natsuki, you must be scared of something" Shizuru stared at Natsuki with blood jewelled eyes. Natsuki averted her eyes away as Shizuru's stare continued to break through her mind.

"Alright, I am. There, happy?" Natsuki pouted as she turned away from the very happy Shizuru

"What is Natsuki afraid of?" despite Shizuru's voice whispering into Natsuki's ear, it was enough to leave the blunette with ice running through her blood.

"...Promise you won't laugh" cornering her eyes towards Shizuru, Natsuki reflected a serious look at Shizuru as though it was a sign of trust.

"I promise"

"I'm afraid of..." the blunette paused as Shizuru leaned eagerly awaiting with all ears. "Leeks"

"Leeks?" an awkward silence filled the air before the word finally processed through Shizuru's mind. Shizuru burst into laughter as Natsuki's face blushed a deep tomato red.

"Baka, you said you wouldn't laugh!" the blunette threw her arms about in a tantrum like manner while Shizuru just continued to laugh. After what seemed forever for the blunette, Shizuru's laughter hide died down leaving the blunette a chance to whack Shizuru over the head with a paper fan.

"Owie!... Why did Natsuki do that for?" Shizuru pouted rubbing the small lump on her head.

"You laughed" the blunette glared fiercely at Shizuru who just stared innocently at Natsuki with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmph. Why is Natsuki afraid of leeks?"

"Because..." Natsuki shifted uncomfortably trying to avoid an explanation.

"Because...?"

"When I was sick, Oneechan told me about a method of curing an illness involving a leek" a flushed look of embarrassment flooded on Natsuki's cheeks as Shizuru could only ponder at this. "Anyway, what are you scared off?"

"Me? I guess I'm scared of..." this time it was Natsuki's turn to lean in closely with open ears. "... losing my precious Natsuki" before Natsuki could react Shizuru wrapped her arms firmly around the blunette tackling her to the ground.

"Baka, that's not a fear!" Natsuki cried out in protest but Shizuru was to focused on keeping the blunette in her arms.

_**-9 years later-**_

"Hey Natsuki?" staring over at one end of the couch, a tall girl with long cobalt hair and jade green eyes sat quietly reading her book before averting her attention to the girl.

"What is it Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, finding an unusual smile creeping along Shizuru's face.

"Do you still have a fear of leeks?" Natsuki narrowed her eyes in response to that before leaning her head back.

"Please Shizuru, I'm not a kid anymore. A teenager now, I don't have a fear of-"

"Oh look Natsuki, a leek" Shizuru interrupted pointing over at the leek sitting next to Natsuki.

"ARGH!" Natsuki screamed as she jumped over to Shizuru burying herself within the older girl's chest.

"There, there Natsuki. Its okay, Shizuru will protect you from the leek" Shizuru continuously patted the girl's head reassuring the blunette's safety.

"Arigato Shizuru" Natsuki muffled out from Shizuru's chest, wrapping her arms firmly around Shizuru's waist enjoying the older girl's presence.

"Kawaii..."

**-End- **

**Omake: **

**Nao: I see the target (stares into the binoculars directed at Natsuki) **

**Mai: Nao, are you sure you should be doing this to your little sister? **

**Nao: Shizuru paid me to do this so I can't back out (pulls out a leek from behind her) I'm going in (carefully sneaks behind the couch, dropping the leek as Natsuki's attention is averted elsewhere) perfect (Hurries back up the stairs peeking at the scene before them) **

**Mai: Whoa, look at Natsuki go. I've never seen someone so terrified of a leek before **

**Nao: Oh, you would if I told you what I told Natsuki **

**Mai: W-what did you tell her? **

**Nao: Oh... (Whispers into Mai's ear) **

**Mai: (Faints) **

**Nao: Come on, I think someone needs a little CPR (Drags Mai away into her room) **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Huh, so this is all I could come up with? Never mind, don't forget to read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
